


With Her Finger on the World

by frequencyskye



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Some people plan their fics I did not, This got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyskye/pseuds/frequencyskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is a force to be reckoned with, though she likes to keep that information to herself. Bucky Barnes is settling into his new life and can't shake the feeling that he knows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the world can never get me on my level

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Another Way To Die' by Alicia Keys & Jack White. this is unbeta'd so i apologize in advance.

Darcy Lewis was a lot of things. But she was certainly not anyone’s damsel in distress. In foster care until the age of 6 before being adopted into a family with 3 boys, she had learned to take care of herself at an early age. She took karate with her brothers until high school and had a deep love for boxing. Her best defense though was the knowledge that the more unassuming she looked the less trouble she seemed to get into. At least, that’s how it had been until New Mexico.

The whole mess in New Mexico with Thor had turned Darcy’s world on it’s head. Aliens, gods and secret agents were things she played at as a child, not things she waded though as an adult, and certainly not more than once in two years. After London, Darcy and Jane had been on the outskirts of this crazy world of comic book heroes. But after D.C. and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, Thor had returned to earth to help his brothers in arms and wanted Jane as close to him as possible. And where Jane went, Darcy went. So, they were dragged right into the lion’s den, which just so happened to come with free room and board at the newly christened Avengers Tower with a god, two super geniuses, and a pair of super spy/assassins.

While most days held the normalcy of puttering around the labs with Jane and explaining some of the more subtle points of Midgardian culture to Thor with Agent Barton (“seriously, call me Clint”), there were more than anyone’s fair share of days filled with threats of attack. Or, in today’s case, an actual attack. Darcy had been living and working at the Tower for three months when Captain America had shown up, recovering brainwashee in tow. Today’s attack on the tower came three months after that as Hydra agents attempted to reclaim “the asset.”

As soon as the alarms heralded the security breach, JARVIS had locked down the labs that Darcy had been trying to coax Jane out of. Survival instincts kicked in and Darcy shoved Jane under a desk and out of view of the mostly glass walls. When the fighting ended three hours later, the team entered the labs to find two Hydra agents unconscious and bound on the floor while Darcy was coaxing Jane out from under the desk. In response to the raised eyebrows, Darcy just smiled and winked at Thor before guiding Jane upstairs to sleep.

It seems after the girls had departed Thor had explained his first encounter with Lady Jane and Lady Darcy and how he had been taken down by “pocket lightening” as he tended to refer to Darcy’s taser. So it comes as no surprise to Darcy when she isn’t inquired as to how she took out two highly trained grown men, she had felled a god for goodness sake. Jane almost corrects them once, but Darcy just shakes her head, remaining unassuming keeps her safe and she plans to stay that way as long as possible.

Darcy finds herself with some extra free time in the days following the attack. Tony and Bruce have hidden away in the lab working on repairs and security updates, Clint and Natasha are rarely ever in the tower, especially now that they’ve found out about Coulson being alive (to everyone’s surprise and joy), Thor has refused to let Jane out of his sight and while everyone knows damn well what’s going on there no one really wants to think about it. She’s pretty sure Steve had gone off somewhere with that Wilson guy and as far as she knows Barnes doesn’t really leave his and Steve’s floor. With this knowledge Darcy heads down to the training floor knowing it will be empty with no one around to ask questions.

She pulls off her oversized hoodie as she steps out of the elevator into the training space. It’s large and open combining a basic (yet tailored to superhumans and gods) gym and a shooting/simulator range. Darcy rolls her shoulders as she tosses her hoodie to the side. Stretching out the muscles she keeps hidden under layers she comes to a decision and cocks her head to the ceiling.

“Hey J,” she starts, acknowledging the ever present AI.

“Good Afternoon Miss Lewis, where would you like to start today?”

Darcy smirks, ever thankful that the AI likes her enough to keep her training underwraps as well as storing her training profiles and playlists.

“Let’s start with the hand-to-hand simulator, if you don’t mind J.”

“Not at all Miss Lewis,” the British accent lilts back, “Which playlist shall I start?”

Darcy thinks for a second about the team she lives with the people she’s watched train and fight over the past six months, the people who have inspired her to step up her training to match the crazy world she has entered into.

“The Winter Solider playlist please J.”

“Of course Miss Lewis.” JARVIS’ voice fades out as the playlist begins. Darcy chooses her stance as the simulator flickers to life around her.


	2. (luck ain't even lucky) Gotta Make Your Own Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets restless while the others are out and checks out the Tower. He is pleasantly bemused by what he discovers.

Bucky is bored. Steve is out for the day catching up with the man with the wings, Sam, he reminds himself. His recovery is slower than he would have liked after the first huge break in his conditioning. Tony and Bruce had cleared the last of Hydra’s drugs out of his system, which allowed the bastardized version of the serum to being to heal 70 years of damage.

He likes living in the Tower with Steve and this odd new almost family. It was his decision to stay after the initial visit. The atmosphere has been great for both Steve and himself. Plus the access to almost unlimited technology and information has made catching up and filling in the gaps a whole hell of a lot easier on him. He spends most of his days reading or sleeping in his and Steve’s apartment. It’s not that he doesn’t like or trust the other Avengers (he wouldn’t have stayed if he didn’t) but he’d like to be a bit more himself before diving into that ball of crazy.

Most of the residents of the Tower are either out or occupied at the moment though, so Bucky takes the opportunity to wander the tower and get his bearings for himself. That’s how he finds himself entering the training floor an hour later unprepared for the sight in front of him.

\---

“The Winter Soldier playlist please, J” The woman in front of him states to the empty room causing Bucky’s eyebrows to shoot into his hairline.

“Of course Miss Lewis” is the answering reply from the Tower’s disembodied butler.

Bucky feels like he should announce himself but he’s stunned to curiosity as the simulator flickers to life and he hears a new voice filter through the air.

_Brooklyn Brooklyn Brooklyn Brooklyn we go hard_  
We go hard  
Brooklyn we go hard (we go hard)  
Brooklyn we go hard (we go hard)  
Brooklyn we go hard (we go hard) 

Bucky raises his eyebrows a second time at the opening lyrics. He finds it a bit odd that a playlist named for his malevolent alter ego would begin with a song clearly referencing his birthplace long before the serum or the fall. He shakes his head and leans against the wall to observe the woman he now realizes is Darcy Lewis, one of Thor’s companions. She seems confident in her motions, attacking and counter attacking through the simulated fight.

_… I’m crucial, I’m a Brooklyn boy I may take some getting used to …_

She’s stronger than she had previously appeared. Without her many layers and baggy sweaters he could see the obvious training and dedication move through her muscles. The song switches as Darcy completes the one on one simulation giving her a moment to breathe and wander over to a table in the corner. She straps on a thigh holster and a vest and moves back over to the simulator floor before letting JARVIS know to continue.

_Whoa come with me now  
I’m gonna show you how_

This simulation starts much like the last one, but quickly adds two more combatants for Darcy to fend off or take out. Bucky is suitably impressed when she whips a knife out of the vest and uses it to take out a third approaching simulated assailant.

_I’ve wasted time, I’ve wasted breath_  
I think I’ve thought myself to death  
I need to move, I need to fight  
I need to lose myself tonight 

The phone Tony had provided him vibrates in his pocket and he retrieves it to see that Steve has returned and was looking for him. Pocketing his phone and sparing one last glance at the brunette still lost in her training Bucky quietly left the room and headed back up to meet Steve on their floor.

Bucky washed the dishes after dinner while Steve headed down to the lab to test out some new armor Tony had created.

“JARVIS?” Bucky began, still slightly unused to addressing something that wasn’t there.

“How may I be of assistance Sergeant Barnes?”

“Would you be able to play me the rest of that playlist from earlier?” He knew JARVIS had been aware of him in the training room and hoped he would be allowed to access something that in all honesty seemed like it was supposed to be a secret.

“I don’t see why that would be an issue Sergeant Barnes” JARVIS announced. “Shall I start from where you left?”

“That would be fine, thank you.” Bucky stated as the kitchen filled with the sound of guitars.

_Keep you in the dark you know they all pretend  
Keep you in the dark and so it all began_

_Send in your skeletons_  
Sing as their bones come marching in, again  
They need you buried deep  
The secrets that you keep are at the ready  
Are you ready? 

Bucky listened through the short playlist twice and thought back to the woman in the training room. From what he knew of her she was a good person who was fiercely protective of “her scientist” as he had heard her once refer to Jane. But as he thought back on his few encounters with Darcy she felt so familiar to him. Bucky knows there’s no reason she should because there’s no mention or inkling of her in any of the Winter Soldier’s files, but all the same he feels a strange connection to the girl. One thing is for certain, he needs to find out where she learned to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's that. i wrote the first two chapters in an afternoon after building playlists for a few of the avengers. i have a general idea of where i want this to go. lemme know if you like it!


	3. Not The Singer That You Wanted But A Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's okay if someone else knows about her training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow people are actually reading this and enjoying it. thank you so much!!!!!

As brilliant as Jane was, Darcy had to shake her head in disbelief from time to time at her friend.

“I swear, Jane sometimes I don’t think you have the sense of self preservation Thor gave a rock,” Darcy stated as she herded the genius out of the labs after a 72 hour ‘science bender’.

“Just a couple more minutes Darce, I swear I’m on the verge of figuring this out!”

“Hate to break it to you girl but you’ve tried that line twice in the past four hours and you haven’t gotten any further. Get some sleep and try again after at least 10 hours in dreamland.”

Jane opened her mouth to argue but Darcy just raised her eyebrow,

“JARVIS, please lock Jane out of all the labs until she has had at least 10 consecutive hours of sleep.”

Thankfully, Jane and Darcy had come to an understanding that if JARVIS had to be brought into the equation then Darcy’s ruling was final and there was little point in further arguing. Darcy got Jane tucked into bed and made sure Thor knew not to wake her before she was fully rested. She had every intention of heading to bed herself but Darcy couldn’t shake the last of this extra energy. **I guess squeezing in a workout would help me get to sleep.** Darcy thought as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the training floor.

\-----

“My apologies Miss Lewis, but the simulators are currently down as Tony is adding new training options and updates.” JARVIS supplied as Darcy exited the locker room.

“That’s alright J, I think I’ll just work the bags today.”

“Very well, do you required music this evening?” JARVIS inquired.

“I think I’ll use the Captain America playlist tonight.” Darcy suggested as she finished wrapping her hands and stepped up to the speed bag.

_And if I can last thirty rounds_  
There’s no reason you should ever have your head down  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town. 

Darcy was twenty minutes into her session, and honestly pretty ready to call it quits and head to bed, when she felt the person in the corner of the room.

“It’s not nice to lurk. I thought you were done with all the shadowy cloak and dagger stuff anyway,” she voiced, turning to face her audience.

\-----

Bucky smirked as Darcy addressed him before even turning around. “Shadowy stuff still comes in handy around here. You should know that. How’d you know it was me anyhow?”

“Clint would have announced himself and Natasha isn’t in the country.” Darcy replied.

“You say that like we’re the only ones who live in the tower.”

“Process of elimination wasn’t that hard Barnes, Bruce and Steve tend to stay in their apartments when the normals are asleep, Tony doesn’t train unless he’s asked to spar, Thor is watching over Jane who I personally put to bed despite her attempts to thwart me.” Darcy counted off the names of the other tower residents as she spoke. “Besides watching my workout in silence once is odd but acceptable. Twice is a little creepy and voyeuristic.”

“Observant and a fighter. No wonder you were invited to stay here.” Bucky chided, impressed by the realization he hadn’t gone unnoticed during his last visit. He was still trying to figure out where an intern learned to carry herself like that. Bucky honestly hoped it wasn’t for as upsetting or nefarious reasons as some of his other tower mates.

“Not invited, more like Jane and I are a matched set. Where she goes I go. I love her to death but she’d be lost without me,” Darcy chuckles at the last part adding, “Kinda like you and Cap come to think about it, except you got a formal invite from Stark.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, “Stark invited Steve and the shiny metal appendage, he just figured it would be more polite to address me by name instead of drooling on the arm.”

“He wouldn’t stop talking about it in the lab for weeks. It was like Christmas came early for Tony the day you agreed to let him tinker with it.” Darcy laughed. Bucky shrugged in reply letting the playlist come back to the forefront.

_Sing it for the deaf sing it for the blind_  
Sing about every one that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world 

“So who gets to call this playlist their own?” Bucky questioned. “I had JARVIS play me the rest of mine …”

“Not yours, The Winter Soldier’s.” Darcy interrupted. “My training playlists are created based on the Avenger’s composure and style in the field. I wouldn’t exactly gain motivation for playlists based on all you nerds when you’re just lazing about the tower.”

“But I’m not an Avenger. What did you base my … The Soldier’s list off of then.”

“Yet. You aren’t an Avenger **yet**. I don’t think Tony would trust giving you StarkTech if he didn’t think it would eventually be backing him up in the field. And I've seen you train, you don't pull punches. You look just as intense sparring now as you did in DC”

“You based a training playlist off the fight style of an international assassin?” Bucky just stared incredulously at the woman before him.

“Why not? Being strong enough to go up against Captain America and the Black Widow and hold your own seems like a great way to be. Even more so now, considering where I live.” Darcy countered like it was the most sane thing in the world.

“I … have no answer for that. It’s insane but also really fucking logical.”

“I have rendered the greatest marksman of all time speechless. On that high note I’ll head to sleep.” Darcy grinned, patting Bucky on the cheek as she headed to the elevator. Bucky followed and they rode up to their respective floors in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked about The Winter Soldier's playlist:
> 
> *We Go Hard ft. Santogold - Jay-Z  
> *Come With Me Now - KONGOS  
> *My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark - Fall Out Boy  
> *No Sleep Til Brooklyn - Beastie Boys  
> *It's My Life - Bon Jovi  
> *Bodies Hit The Floor - Drowning Pool  
> *The Pretender - Foo Fighters  
> *Brooklyn Is Burning - Head Automatica


	4. Just Learning How to Fall, Climb Back Up Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky knows family is more than blood, but he still wants to know what happened to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me at first, but I'm happy with where it went. I'm glad you guys are all enjoying this so far!

While not impossible, it’s still a little odd to find Bucky relaxing outside of his and Steve’s apartment, even for Steve. Although as Steve rounds the couch he wouldn’t really count what Bucky was doing as relaxing. Bucky was sitting on the floor in front of the largest couch in the common living room looking at digital documents on the holo-table (because of course even Tony’s coffee tables are stacked with tech).

“What’s today’s topic?” Steve asked plopping down on the couch behind Bucky.

“Becca,” Bucky sighed leaning his head back next to Steve’s knee. “I’ve known for a while now that she had a life after the war but something just made me need to know. I’ve been sitting here for three hours digging up paperwork and pictures. JARVIS is a gift man, better than anything our old sci-fi novels could have prepared us for.”

“Thank you Sergeant Barnes. And I did mention to Sir your desire for a flying car.” JARVIS’s voice filled the air. “He seemed a bit off-put by the suggestion but there are already schematics popping up in my system.”

“Really, Buck? A flying car?” Steve looked down shaking his head at his best friend.

“Hell yes a _flying car_ , Stevie! One of the first memories after moving in here was of the Expo we went to before I shipped out. Tony has flying suits of armor, why can’t he scrap together a flying car?”

“Okay, okay I yield!” Steve laughs putting his hands up in mock surrender. “But seriously, did you find anything on Becca?” Steve asked, leaning forward to swipe through the images on the holo-table.

“Yeah, a few things,” Bucky sighed leaning forward again and knocking Steve's hand out of the way. He swiped through the images bringing a faded looking scan to the front. “Becca’s marriage certificate. She married some mook named Jacob Henderson, and I wasn’t there to walk her down the aisle.”

Steve places a hand on Bucky’s shoulder but Bucky shrugs it off continuing, “She had two kids, James and Stephanie.”

“Oh my god, that’s so sweet!” a voice popped in from behind them. Both men whipped around to see Darcy in the doorway holding a carton of Ben and Jerry’s and a spoon.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude but I overheard as I was on my way in and that’s just the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” Darcy gushed

“What’re you talking about, Darcy?” Bucky asked waving her over to sit.

“Your niece and nephew’s names!” Darcy exclaimed looking between the bewildered super soldiers. “Stephanie and James, she named them after you two idiots!”

Bucky’s grin split wide across his face turning from Darcy to look at Steve who was sitting slack jawed and blushing.

“Always told ya Becca had a thing for ya, punk! Probably wished those kids were yours.” Bucky said trying, and failing miserably, not to laugh.

“Thanks Darcy, I needed that,” Bucky continued as Steve’s phone buzzed.

“Damn.” Steve grimaced shoving his phone in his pocket “Meeting with Fury and Pepper, probably about that incident in Tony’s labs. I’ll see you both later I suppose.”

“You have fun with that Cap, I wouldn’t wanna be in your shoes right now.” Darcy said with a lazy salute. Bucky just snorted beside her already looking back through the documents in front of him.

\----

“Any other revelations on your relations, Barnes?” Darcy started after the elevator had closed behind Steve.

“It looks like I’m still the last one left despite it all. There’s gotta be some weird jynx on my family. My nephew died in Vietnam in the 60’s, my brother in law apparently shot himself out of grief, which is just a whole level of fucked up I don’t wanna get into. Becca made it to her sixties, but apparently died of a heart attack in ‘87. I was hoping maybe my niece was still alive but no such luck. I found her death certificate right before Steve came in. Car accident in New Mexico back in ’91.” Bucky rattled off this information sadly while swiping through documents and pictures.

“Holy shit dude, that’s awful. I’m so sorry.” Darcy offered.

“I don’t really know what I would have done if anyone was left anyway. How do you just show up like that after all these years. It would have felt selfish to ask for anything like that.” Bucky supposed. “What about you? What’s your family like Lewis?”

“My birth mother died when I was a year old, foster care til 6, when I got adopted by the Lewis family. They are amazing. Never made me feel like I was an outsider even when they had two more boys after adopting me.”

“Two _more_? How big is this family of yours Darce?”

“Three brothers and me, Ryan is two years older than me, Matt is a year younger and then Jesse is two years younger.” Darcy recalled. “We were all ridiculously close. Still are despite the distance.”

“Three brothers? Is that why you fight so well?” Bucky asked.

Darcy chuckled, “Yes and no, I mean there was a great deal of rough housing in our home, but my choices to take karate with the boys was my own, and none of them joined me for boxing in high school because they were playing football. I like challenging myself. And while I know I always have my brothers to back me up, I enjoy knowing that I don’t need them or anyone else to make it on my own.”

Bucky nodded, but still had more questions about this girl. “Why do you always train alone?”

“It’s a way to unwind after being in the labs all day. And honestly while I trust everyone who lives here, I like having something for myself, an ace in the whole. If I remain unassuming it tends to keep me out of trouble.”

Bucky nods quietly to himself again and leans back in thought against the couch.

“Have you ever wondered about your birth parents, Darcy?”

“Not really? I mean I’ve wondered how my life would be different if my mother had lived, but I don’t have any memories of her and it always seemed rude to me to ask when my adopted family is so fantastic. And on that note didn’t we say we were gonna watch a movie today? I think Clint said he wanted you to watch Lord of the Rings, I should text him and have him come down.”

Texting Clint ends with all the available Avengers sprawled out across various surfaces of the living room throwing popcorn at each other and quoting lines along with the film. Steve rejoins everyone after his meeting just as they start The Two Towers, and luckily he’s already seen Fellowship. **I may not have my sister or her family, but these crazies are pretty awesome** Bucky thinks to himself as he walks back in with popcorn during Return of the King.

And if Darcy asks JARVIS to see what he can dig up about her birth family when she returns to her room that night, no one really needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more awesome skill for Darcy to have. And I'm trying to incorporate that into a larger group chapter. So we'll see how that turns out. Plus Bucky is still trying to find out why our girl looks so familiar to him.


	5. who we are and how we've tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darcy doesn't sit at home when her friends need her.

“Not that I’m questioning your capabilities J, and I know Tony has you doing much more important things, but any news on that thing I asked you about?” Darcy blurted out into her empty apartment two weeks after movie night.

“True Tony does have a few priority assignments queued up, Miss Lewis, but I assure you I am searching for any information on your biological parents. A suggestion if I may?”

“Of course J-man.”

“If I could have your permission to access the DNA sample on file in the system it may help narrow down the search.” JARVIS suggested.

“Okay, I’m not gonna touch how or why Tony has my DNA, but if you think it will help by all means you have my permission J.” Darcy replied just as the Avenger’s Assemble alarm rang through the tower.

\----

Sitting in main common area with Pepper and Jane, Dacry looked on as her friends battled the “Psycho of the Week.” The fight had been going on for almost five hours and the Avengers looked tired and ragged.

“I hate sitting here doing nothing. Watching and waiting for them all to come home safe is the most anxiety inducing thing in the nine realms.” Jane stated.

“I know they are all capable fighters but sitting around and doing nothing isn’t exactly my strong point.” Pepper added from one of the armchairs

Darcy was about to add in her two cents by asking Pepper why she didn’t fight when she was getting so much better at wielding Extremis, when Jane let out a gasp of shock. Darcy turned back towards the screen in time to see Hawkeye fall from his perch and land unconscious just outside the main battle. The women watched as, without their eye in the sky, the battled slowly began turning in favor of the enemy.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Darcy exclaimed leaping off the couch. “I can’t deal with this anymore.” She shouted stomping out of the room and down to Tony’s garage.

 **I refuse to sit here and do nothing while my friends are tossed around like rag dolls out there.** Darcy thought as she hacked past JARVIS and into the vault that held Natasha, Clint and Bucky’s weapons. Grabbing one of Natasha’s vests, she slung one of Bucky’s rifles over her shoulder and grabbed as many extra clips as she could fit on her person. She hoped in Clint’s truck and drove off towards the Battery where most of the fighting was taking place.

Finding Clint’s original perch didn’t take long, and since the Hawk had been knocked out of commission no one was paying attention to the area as Darcy settled in and started picking out her targets while judging the effects the elements would have on her shots.

\----

Bucky was in the middle of tearing apart one of the minions with extreme prejudice when the bullet flew past his head. He looked behind himself to see a minion dropping to the ground with a clean gunshot through its right eye. Normally he wouldn’t be surprised, but Hawkeye had been herded off to medical and Natasha had run out of ammo almost an hour ago. Bucky was about to look around for the shooter but was distracted by three more minions coming towards him.

Luckily, the shooter seemed to be on the side of the Avengers. In rare moments when Bucky could look up he could see minions dropping left and right as they attempted to sneak up on his teammates. Whoever the person was, they were a great shot, stellar even in Bucky’s opinion. The sight of minions falling, spurred on the rest of the team as the fight began to turn back in their favor.

As the Avengers gained control of the battle again, Bucky heard Steve shouting orders through the comm units.

“Ironman, check the perimeter and see if there are any minions attempting to escape, destroy on sight or lead them back here.”

“On it Cap.” Bucky heard in his ear and felt the heat of the repulsors over his head as Tony flew past.

The fight was wrapping up and Bucky had just finished off his last minion when, Tony’s voice came over the comm again.

“Perimeter’s clear Cap, headed back to – What the hell?! Lewis what are you doing up here!”

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks and looked around to see if he could locate where Ironman was. He caught sight of the suit hovering over a building near where Clint had been hit earlier in the fray.

“What do you mean Lady Darcy is here Tony.” Bucky heard Thor over the comm sounding very confused.

“You have to see this to believe it guys.” Tony replied. “S.H.I.E.L.D can take care of clean-up I’m bringing Darcy back to the tower. Everyone meet us there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my head one of Darcy's brothers is a marine sniper and he taught her how to shoot.


	6. i got soul but i'm not a soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone finds out what Darcy has been up to. jarvis drops a bomb

When Bucky walked into the common area with the rest of the team he was not expecting the sight before him, but in all honestly he wasn’t really surprised.

Tony was standing in the Ironman suit, minus the helmet staring down an extremely agitated Darcy Lewis who was in yoga pants, sneakers, and a t-shirt under a Kevlar vest, still toting the rifle in her left hand.

“I’m not some duffel bag you can pick up and move around at your will Stark!” Darcy was shouting.

“Well pardon me Lewis. It was a bit of a shock to find our normally bubbly and hipster intern perched on a skyscraper like G.I. Jane.” Tony quipped back.

Darcy opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Natasha. “Is that my extra Kevlar vest? How did you even get that Darcy?”

“I hacked the security panel on the weapons vault after Clint fell. You guys looked like you needed some help.” Darcy shrugged as she turned around. **Looks like I’m not gonna be able to pull off ‘unassuming’ around here anymore,** She thought to herself as she took in the shocked faces on the people standing before her. The only people who didn’t look surprised were Jane and Bucky, who had exchanged glances and were seated in the corner watching the show.

“What do you mean you hacked the security vault?! No one can hack JARVIS!” Tony half shrieked.

“It was locked, I hacked, it opened.” Darcy stated. “It helps that J loves me so he didn’t honestly put up that much of a fight.” She continued as a smirk crossed her face. Watching Tony Stark sputter in disbelief was definitely worth it.

“You could have been hurt Darcy,” Steve started, a hint of Captain America still in his tone but mostly just sounding confused and exhausted.

“So could you.” She countered. “Shit, Clint did.”

“But Clint has training,” Steve tried again.

Darcy began to respond but Bucky piped up from the corner. “So does Darcy, Stevie. Or did you not see some of those shots?”

“Although I’m a little hurt you didn’t tell me you could shoot on top of everything else after all the time we’ve spent together.” Bucky pouted, but his eyes were all smiles at being ahead of the rest of the team on something.

“Everything else?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised.

It was Jane who answered this time. “Darcy can fight. She may not be _combat trained_ but she can sure has hell hold her own,” Jane started. “She took out those Hydra agents after all,” Jane finished clamping her hand over her mouth at the end. “Sorry Darce, I know you tried to stop me from telling last time.”

Darcy just laughed. “No big boss lady, I think me standing here with a Remington pretty much gave the game away.” She said, slinging her arm around Jane.

“You,” Tony started, “took out two fully trained Hydra goons and hacked JARVIS?! Why is no one more freaked out about this?!” He finished waving his arms around. “JARVIS do we have video of this?!”

“We have video of everything sir,” JARVIS stated in what sounded like a sigh (if AI could sigh that is). The screen switched from the news channel to footage of Jane’s labs during the Hydra infiltration. Everyone watched as Darcy shoved Jane under her desk and then proceeded to use herself as bait to lead the goons away from Jane before subduing both men with both her fists and various lab equipment as weapons.

“She trains when no one is around.” Bucky said as the clip ended. “Her boxing form is on par with Steve’s if not better, and her simulator scores are almost as good as mine and Natasha’s in hand to hand.”

“You are a very clever warrior, Lady Darcy!” Thor smiled and picked up Darcy into a crushing hug.

“A combat ready hacker.” Tony stated. “Darce you’re like the perfect model of what would happen if the Avengers had kids,” he laughed.

“Oh that does remind me,” JARVIS’ voice filled the room again. “I have that information you requested Miss Lewis.”

“Can you send it to my tablet, J? I’ll get to it later.” Darcy addressed the ceiling as she spoke.

“I can indeed, Miss Lewis. But I feel that it is my duty to inform you that the results of the query may affect persons currently present.”

“What are you talking about JARVIS?” Bucky questioned as Darcy who was too exhausted to argue said “Fine J, pull it up and tell me what I’m looking at.”

“I couldn’t find your birth certificate at first, as there had been a fire and records were misplaced in the aftermath. It was much easier to do a search once you allowed me to access your DNA sample.”  
“Okay so what did you find and why do we have to do this in front of everyone?” Darcy grumbled.

“It seems, and I checked the results thoroughly four times over, that you are a blood relation of two other residents of the tower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two tower relatives?!


	7. i know i'm no superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohana?

“What are you talking about JARVIS? No one here has any family with the last name Lewis.” Tony started.

“Darcy was adopted, Stark.” Bucky replied, causing multiple sets of eyes to turn on him. “What we talk,” he shrugged.

“I’m not entirely sure I want to know J, but who am I related to and how?” Darcy probed, plopping down on the couch.

“According to my findings,” JARVIS began as three sets of documents popped up on the holo-table. “You are the grand-niece of one Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of Brooklyn, New York and the daughter of one Anthony Edward Stark of New York, New York.”

The room was completely silent as the information settled in. Darcy looked back and forth between Bucky and Tony before glancing at Pepper and running from the room.

“How sure are you about this JARVIS?” Steve whispered.

“Quite sure, Captain Rogers.”

“If JARVIS says it’s so, then it’s so. The fact that he checked it four times says more about what he knows of us than what he knows of the information,” Tony affirmed from his new position seated on the floor with the suit scattered around him.

“You said you couldn’t find Darcy’s birth certificate at first JARVIS. Does that mean you have it now?” Pepper asked moving to view the documents on the holo-table. She enlarged the document as JARVIS brought it up.

“Darcy Margaret Henderson born December 7, 1990 to Stephanie Henderson. No father is listed on the birth certificate, although nurses notes on the hospital file infer that Stephanie did know who the father was.” Pepper read as she found and pulled up more files on Stephanie. Tony gasped as a picture came up.

“Winnie.” Tony uttered slack jawed as he looked over Pepper’s shoulder.

\-----

Darcy had been sitting on the couch in her living room for an hour when she heard the elevator doors open. She had already looked through all the files JARVIS had sent her and was staring blankly into her tea when the couch dipped on either side of her.

“I wish I had known about you Darcy.” Tony whispered. “I met your mother back in in ’89. I was at a conference for the company and she was on vacation with friends. She ended up staying with me for six months before she moved back to New Mexico. She said it was over and I wasn’t one to chase back then.”

Darcy nodded blankly and jumped a little as Bucky pulled her into a hug. He released her quickly after turning her to face him.

“We get that this is a lot for you to take in Darcy. It’s crazy for all three of us. We both want to be here for you in any capacity you need us. We know that it might take a bit of time but please don’t shut us out.” Bucky said quietly before placing a kiss to her temple and standing taking Tony with him to give his niece some space.

\----

The best thing about Natasha, Darcy has realized is that she knows when people need to talk and when people need to take action. Darcy had been tearing into a strike bag for 20 minutes when Natasha waltzed in and redirected her to the mats. The two women sparred for an hour before Darcy tapped out. She gave Nat a grateful smile before heading back upstairs to shower and change before looking for Bucky and Tony.

It didn’t take Darcy long to find the men she could now call family on a new level. The pair were sitting across from each other in the kitchen, Bucky had a tumbler of whiskey in front of him and Tony, to Darcy’s shock, held a mug of tea.

“I’m not changing my last name,” Darcy stipulated, sitting down next to Bucky and looking between the two men daring them to challenge her on this.

“Whatever you’re good with works for me,” Tony began. “Whenever you’re ready though, you can talk to Pepper about the company, you are entitled to well, anything you want from it really, you’re still a Stark even without the last name.”

He continued quickly after seeing Darcy and Bucky’s faces, “Wow definitely related, the same deadly expression. I’m not trying to bribe you or buy you or anything like that. You lived here for free before anyway, but you’re my daughter and I don’t really know what else to share with you other than the company. That and Ironman are all I have that’s really mine.”

Darcy’s face softened at that and she nodded at Tony with a small smile on her face.

Darcy looked to her side where Bucky was staring at his still full drink. “Looks like you’re not the last Barnes standing after all Sarge,” she said bumping their shoulders together. Bucky glanced up and smiled at her with tears in his eyes pulling her into a hug. He looked between himself, Darcy and Tony suddenly he understanding that Disney film with the blue alien. This was his family. It was small and broken, but still good. And all his.

Darcy got up and stretched heading for the fridge to grab food, as she crossed the room she stated out loud, ‘I hope you both know you’re coming to New Mexico for Thanksgiving right?”

Bucky laughed out right loud and full for the first time in quite a while as Tony’s head hit the table with a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end for now. although i'm already thinking of a side one shot of Tony meeting Darcy's mom Stephanie. as well as what happens when Darcy drags Tony and Bucky to meet the Lewises. so this may turn into a series. thank you so much for all the kudos and comments!!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fic in ages and this is my first based on the MCU. I had an idea in my head about Darcy being far more kick ass than she lets on and training to playlists inspired by the Avengers. this is what followed. chapter title is from "My Songs Know (What You Did In The Dark)" by FOB which is one of the tracks from Darcy's Winter Soldier playlist


End file.
